vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler and Vicki
The romantic relationship between the werewolf, Tyler Lockwood and the vampire, Vicki Donovan was mainly a physical rather than an emotional one. Tyler did not treat her well and they broke up after Vicki chose Jeremy over him. Although they never truly cared for each other, Tyler grew to care about her after her death and said that he regretted hurting her to Vicki's mother, Kelly Donovan. Several seasons later, in Season Eight, Tyler is killed by Damon Salvatore and both Tyler and Vicki are now dead. However, Vicki was a spirit in hell and escaped due to Katherine Pierce's involvement. After Stefan Salvatore decides to sacrifice himself to save Mystic Falls and destroy hell with Katherine, Tyler and Vicki as spirits both witness their family and friends enjoying their lives together. After this, they both move on and find peace in death. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In Pilot,Tyler and Vicki had dated previously and were back together by the time the school year of 2009 started. Tyler had treated her poorly in their relationship. At one point he tried to force her into sex, but Jeremy stopped him. Tyler also didn't visit Vicki while she was in the hospital. After Vicki got out of the hospital, she asked Tyler to take her to the Founders' Day Celebration and Jeremy pointed out to her shortly after she had to ask Tyler to take her. Later at the Founders' Party and Heritage Display, Tyler didn't want his parents to see her there. When Vicki questioned him about it, he told her that his house was boring. Tyler's mother, Carol had seen both of them and after Vicki left, Carol said, "That's what you get when you bring white trash to the party." In Lost Girls, Vicki was turned into a vampire by Damon after he feed her his blood before killling her by snapping her neck. In Haunted, after Vicki was turned into a vampire, Vicki visited Tyler and she attacked him, almost killing him. Damon and Stefan showed up to stop her from accidentally murdering her ex-boyfriend. Tyler was wondering what was going on, but Damon compelled him to forget what happened and threw him across his car. In Let The Right One In, Tyler was saddened by the news of Vicki's death and visited Matt on the day of the news. Ever since learning of her death, Tyler was guilt-ridden for not being able to fix their relationship. Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, both Vicki and Tyler found peace together after witnessing their family and friends all living happy lives together. Quotes Trivia *They were each other's first love interests on the show (onscreen). **Vicki dated Jeremy Gilbert offscreen however, before the Pilot. *Tyler and Vicki were only sexually attracted to one another. *Tyler only grew to care about Vicki after her death. *Vicki was not the only Donovan Family member to have a romantic relationship with Tyler. Kelly Donovan and Tyler shared a make out scene before Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert interrupted them. *In I Was Feeling Epic, Tyler and Vicki were last seen together as spirits before moving on to find their peace. Gallery |-|Season One= Vikty.jpg 101-017~Jeremy-Vicki-Tyler.png tumblr_m8rr9dMF6q1r5fcyt.jpg 1x01-Pilot (73).jpg 101-091-Vicki-Tyler-Woods.png 101-092-Vicki~Tyler.png 101-093~Vicki-Tyler.png 1x01-Pilot (65).jpg 1x01-Pilot (59).jpg 101-119~Elena-Jeremy-Matt-Vicki-Tyler.png 103-071-Vicki~Tyler.png 103-117~Jeremy-Vicki~Tyler.png 103-118~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.png 1x03-Friday Night Bites (54).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (34).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (28).jpg 104-023~Vicki-Tyler~Mayor~Carol.png 104-024-Vicki~Tyler~Mayor~Carol.png 104-030~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-031-Vicki~Tyler.png 104-068-Vicki~Tyler.png 104~Vicki~Tyler-Lockwood_Mansion.png 104-100-Vicki-Tyler.png 104-101~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-102-Vicki~Tyler.png 104-103~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-104-Vicki~Tyler.png |-|Season Eight= 816-TylerVicki1.png 816-164-Tyler-Vicki.png See also *Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Friendly Relationship